


He Promises

by justpeterparkerthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed Peter Parker, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeterparkerthings/pseuds/justpeterparkerthings
Summary: Harley fell hard, the boy- Peter, the infamous intern- quickly became a constant in his everyday schedule. He didn't mind, infact the younger lifted his mood on most days, sometimes just offering to listen to Harley rant or watch a movie with a cup of hot chocolate.Everything seemed to be going wonderfully well, all until Peter was kidnapped.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 292





	He Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to @dreamingdreamer20 on Tumblr for giving me this prompt! Everyone should definitely go check them out!!

When Harley first received a letter about enrolling to Midtown Tech in New York City, he was ecstatic. He had been ready to pack his bags right there and then and get out of his small hometown. His mother, on the other hand, was sad, but she had promised him, he would go, "Honey, this is your chance. Please, go. " It took three days to convince him that Abbi and her would be safe.

After lots of hugs and tears from his Mother- no, definitely not from him- he called Tony Stark, in hopes of asking for just one more favor.

After the whole Mandarin fiasco, Tony had kept in touch through texts, calls, and the occasional facetime, always pestering the boy if he needed anything- a new phone or laptop, a dog, anything really. Harley always declined, he just hoped Tony wouldn't mind such a big change.

He called that night, Tony picked up on the second ring, "Kid? What are you doing up? It's like one am?"

Harley grinned, "Yeah, right? Is that age finally getting to you old man?" He heard a sigh and could practically see Tony rolling his eyes,

"Alright, brat, this must be important, what's going on? Chicken run wild again?" And so Harley went into a long explanation starting with his acceptance letter to a high school in New York, which landed him with his very own bedroom at the Avengers Compound.

The first night he spent in Upstate New York opened his eyes, Tony had quickly took Harley under his wing, explaining Midtown still had a week left until summer break. He also roughly explained his intern would be spending the summer at the Compound too and that he also went to Midtown High.

On the second night, Harley decided he loved his new lifestyle, he felt guilty leaving his mother and sister behind, but when they called that night and explained how excited they were, it was hard to stay mad at himself. The most endearing thing that happened that day was when Tony brought up the idea of his own suit, Harley wanted to start working on the designs right then and there.

The next day, after Harley didn't stop pestering him about it, Tony explained they were planning to put a new team together for the younger generation. For now it only consisted him and Spider-Man, which led to Harley gushing about how the poor vigilante didn't deserve all the hate he got from stupid news reporters. Tony smiled fondly at that and offered to order a pizza.

It was two weeks later when they were in the lab. They had spent the day in the city, grabbing breakfast and finally touring Midtown. They were bickering back and fourth over a new upgrade over FRIDAY,

"You better watch it, Kid, before I take away the suit," Harley raised an eyebrow, ready to shoot back with, I helped fix your suit, does that mean I can take yours away? Before he had the chance, a new voice interrupted the pair,

"You're taking away more suits, Mr. Stark?" Harley swirved around in his office chair to find a cute, flushed boy with a brown halo of curls standing in front of the elevator.

After the first day, Harley fell hard, the boy- Peter, the infamous intern- quickly became a constant in his everyday schedule. He didn't mind, infact the younger lifted his mood on most days, sometimes just offering to listen to Harley rant or watch a movie with a cup of hot chocolate. Whichever it was, Harley always seemed to miss his presence.

As the time went on, Harley's flirting became more constant, along with his lingering gazes and touches. Nevertheless, Peter didn't seem to have any reaction to it, only fumbling slightly with his words and whatever was in his hands.

It happened in the lab one day, when Peter had walked in on Tony and him, "You know I've been trying, ok? He's just oblivious to my flirting and I mean-"

Tony cut him off, "You mean your attempt at flirting."

"You've been flirting with me?" The pair looked up to find a pink-faced Peter, staring googly eyed at Harley.

Tony decided it was best for him to leave with only a few mutters of, "gosh darn, stupid teenage rom-coms, kicking me out of my own lab."

Harley shouted back, "No one actually kicked you out, Old Man!" Turning back to Peter, who was still bright red, "I, um, what you heard. Look, I really like you, Peter, you're smart and funny and really sarcastic when you want to be, and I just, if you want to go out sometime, maybe?"

Peter was still looking at Harley like he was crazy, his mouth hanging open in a surprised expression, "You were flirting with me?"

He feels slightly offended now, watching Peter just stand there, "Um, yeah, I have been, just figured you would have noticed or something, but, hey, if you don't want to then that's-"

"No!" Peter yelled, startling Harley slightly as the younger grabbed his arms. He awkwardly dropped them to his sides, "No, I didn't mean it like that, I just, why would you want to flirt with me?" It was Harley's turn to be flabbergasted, "I mean, I'm just," Peter vaguely gestured to himself, "Me."

Harley took a step towards him, taking his hands into his own, "Oh, Darlin', you don't know how perfect you are, do you?" Peter gazed up into his bright blue eyes until Harley pulled him into a hug, engulfing his entire frame.

When they pulled away, Harley stared down at him, smiling slightly, "You're beautiful, baby," Peter ducked his head, burying his face into Harley's neck.

They went on a date that night, spending the entire evening exploring the streets and enjoying the lights and each other's company. In the end, Peter said yes to another date and Harley couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face when he entered his room and plopped on his bed. He huffed out a laugh, he couldn't be happier.

The rest of the team found out quickly after. It was almost inevitable with Harley's flirting and Peter playing back into it. Tony once complained about how he shouldn't have to listen to the two's endearments every morning with no end.

Thor had clapped Tony on the shoulder explaining it was a great thing for younglings to enjoy their mating season. Harley had furiously flushed as Peter sputtered on, trying to explain, "No! I haven't, I mean we haven't done anything!"

"Are you telling my you're a virgin, Parker?" Harley asked, Peter made an incredulous squeak. Tony rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

After that, everything seemed to go good, Harley and Peter continued going on dates and school was just around the corner.

The first time things went to chaos was when Peter was kidnapped. It was by some small corporation, almost like wannabe HYDRA nerds. Steve was trying to keep everyone calm as Natasha and Tony worked on finding his location.

Harley was promptly freaking out, his boyfriend was missing and he was on what had to be his fourth cup of coffee for the day after two all nighters. It was like finals week with ten times more stress.

When Nat did find out where Peter was being kept- only thirty-eight hours after he went missing- it took all of their willpower to not just fly down in the quinjet and blow everything up.

They had formed a plan rather quickly, deciding to sneak through the premises's gates with a stolen van. Then Nat, Clint, and Steve would sneak inside to find Peter and bring him back to the van while Sam, Tony, and Thor would deal with the HYDRA wannabes.

After everything was discussed, Tony pulled him aside into an outer hallway, "You're gonna sit this one out, Kid."

Harley backtracked, "What? No! I'm coming with! He's my boyf-!"

"I know!" Tony snapped, took a shuddering breath, and lowered his voice, "I know. That's why. I don't need you going out there with vengeance, ok?" Harley opened his mouth to interrupt, "Nope, you don't need blood on your hands, ok, Kid? Please, it's messy out there, you're not ready yet."

He wanted to tell Tony otherwise, tell him he was ready, tell him he could control his feelings, but if he was faced with the choice to save Peter by killing another person, he already knew the answer. Nodding, he looked up, "Ok, fine, but I'm still coming. I'll wait in the van with Bruce and if things backfire I'll be there."

Tony sighed, looking exasperatedly back towards the common room where everyone had dispersed to get ready, "Fine, but you promise to stay in the car, alright? I dont need you getting hurt, too."

Harley's already nodding by the time Tony's done with his little spiel of words, "Ok, yeah, let's do it."

Tony grins at him, "Alright Keener, we'll meet you downstairs."

When they arrive, Harley waits in the car, as he promised, listening to the coms and fiddling with his watch. When he hears an explosion, he just about jumps out of the passenger side. "Harley, stop, it's fine, I'm sure they found him already, ok?" Bruce is trying to reassure him, but his foot keeps tapping nonetheless.

It's only about ten minutes later when he spots Steve running towards the car. Peter's in his arms, his wrists seem to be tied together and his eyes covered by a blindfold.

Harley jumps out of the van, ignoring Bruce's protests as he begins to open the backseat.

Harley climbs in almost immediately after the younger boy, trying to break the cuffs off of Peter's wrists. It does no good when Peter keeps wiggling, "I- stop, I can do it, it's fine,"He's trying to desperately get out of Harley's hold.

Harley grabs Peter's arms, running his hands up and down him, "Hey, hey, shh, it's ok. It's ok," Peter's nodding along with him and his body slightly relaxes, "I'm gonna take this off now, ok?"

Harley moves his fingers to lightly hold Peter's face. The latter automatically leans into his touch, only moving to nod, "ok, it's ok." He brings his hands to Peter's curls, finding the knot in the fabric.

When Harley does untangle the knot, Peter's looking up at him with his big, brown, Bambi eyes. They're full of tears and sparkling slightly. He lets out a breathless, "Harley," before falling into his chest.

He hugs him back, burying his nose into the boy's brown halo, it saddens him that there isn't any strawberry scent that he usually detects when hugging Peter. He doesn't want to pull away ever again, they're both safe in there own little world.

Peter seems to think otherwise, pulling away after a couple of seconds. He's kicking his feet, a whimper falling from his mouth, "Hurts. Harls it hurts."

He nods, pulling Peter's feet into his lab, quickly trying to untie the rope. He hears Nat come back, saying SHIELD was going to handle the rest of the place.

With Peter finally free from his restraints, he slips into Harley's lap, laying his head against his chest.

He vaguely remembers Bruce checking Peter for injuries and then the rest of the team coming back to the van. He recalls Tony yanking open the door and slightly backtracking when he sees the both of them.

They make it back to the Quinjet parked in the woods and then to the Compound in what feels like forever. Bruce checks Peter over again when they make it back. He doesn't have any injuries besides the rope burn which satisfies Harley's worry.

Peter stays quiet the rest of the night, only answering certian questions with, "yes," or, "no."

After dinner Harley takes him to his room where they cuddle and make it through the Star Wars saga with Peter in his lap.

When Harley gets up to go to the bathroom and replenish their snack pile, Peter looks like someone punched him in the gut, "where, where are you going?" The boy clings on to his arm.

"Hey, it's ok baby, I'll be right back," Peter nods and let's go of him. Harley smiles at him, planting a kiss on his freshly cleaned, curls, "I'll never leave you again."

Harley keeps his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed! You should come visit me on Tumblr @justpeterparkerthings


End file.
